Tenemos que hablar
by Elly Luz
Summary: Había días en los que Fred Weasley tenía el impulso de meter la cabeza dentro de una licuadora y presionar el botón. Aquel San Valentín era uno de esos… A veces las respuestas están ante tus ojos, pero si tienes un día de licuadora jamás te darás cuenta. (AU)


_**Hola! Bueno aquí estoy con algo "nuevo". Esto es una pavada que escribí en febrero para un reto de San Valentín :) espero que les resulte al menos divertido. **_

_**Aclaración: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK.**_

_**Advertencia: La obviedad de la historia puede hacer que el lector se frustre con Fred xJK**_

* * *

**Tenemos que hablar.**

Había días en los que Fred Weasley tenía el impulso de meter la cabeza dentro de una licuadora y presionar el botón. Aquel San Valentín era uno de esos…

"_Tenemos que hablar" _

Las palabras que su novia había pronunciado esa mañana antes de marcharse a trabajar seguían acosándolo. Haciendo que su estomago burbujeara. ¿Qué había hecho? Una y otra vez hacia una lista en su cabeza de todas las meteduras de pata que tenía en su haber, pero ninguna parecía lo suficientemente grande para provocar que Hermione Granger pronunciara esas tres míseras palabras. Esas tres malditas palabras que habían sido juntadas un día por una mente despiadada con la intensión de asustar a la población masculina.

Sentado frente al mostrador de su tienda intentó recordar las razones de su última discusión. Había sido hacia una semana, cuando él en un descuido dejó su ropa interior tirada en el piso del baño. En esa ocasión le había dado un ataque de furia a su novia al entrar y encontrarse con sus calzoncillos junto al cesto de ropa sucia. Le dijo de todo menos que era bonito y luego sin ninguna razón se echó a llorar como una loca. Él habría preferido mantenerse al margen hasta que se le fuera el ataque, pero la idea de escucharla llorar en el baño era tan horrible, que logró hacerle olvidar su propio instinto de autoconservación. Sin importarle que Hermione pudiera lanzarle otra vez la secadora de pelo, entró al baño y sin decir nada tomó la ropa y la metió en el cesto. Hermione lo había observado con los ojos bien abiertos y cuando él dijo "lo siento", ella se lanzó a sus brazos para llenarle la cara de besos.

Suspiró largo y tendido mientras veía a los clientes frente a las vitrinas o percheros tratando de buscar algo especial para esa noche. Ese era un día de amor y muchos mimos, pero él presentía que lo terminaría con una gran sorpresa.

¿Qué debía hacer? Había intentado hacer las cosas bien desde el momento que la conoció, se había mostrado ante ella tal cual era y jamás había intentado presionarla en nada. Se rascó la cabeza. Le había propuesto matrimonio las últimas navidades de la forma más cursi, y luego se habían sugerido mutuamente la idea de convivir un poco antes de la boda. Él le había dado la llave de su apartamento tanto como la de su corazón.

Contra todo pronóstico había cedido en todo sin reparo alguno. Cuando ella propuso pintar las paredes, él corriendo había ido a comprar pintura y brochas, cuando ella quiso cambiar los muebles de la sala, así lo habían hecho, y cuando comentó que no tenía donde meter su sinfín de libros, él con sus propias manos y con ayuda de su hermano Bill, le montó una serie de estanterías solo para ella. Entonces ¿En qué momento la había jodido? ¿Cuándo dejó esos malditos calzones tirados en el piso? No tenía lógica, Hermione no era una de esas tipas tontas que se enojaban por estupideces. Esa era una de las razones por las que tanto la amaba.

Mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez cual era el problema. La respuesta le dio de lleno en la cara cuando sus ojos se desviaron del comic que leía y se quedaron fijos en el mostrador de cristal que tenía debajo. Jadeó al ver una serie de esposas de peluche en la vitrina.

¡¿Cómo era posible que no lo viera antes?! Hermione Granger era abogada en una de las firmas más importantes de Londres, mientras que él… él dirigía una tienda para adultos que había heredado de su tía Muriel.

Encendió la radio en su emisora favorita. Tenía que pensar, tenía que encontrar una solución a todo aquello. Hermione siempre había sabido a que se dedicaba ¿Por qué de pronto era algo malo? ¡Hasta su suegro había soltado una risita simpática cuando se enteró que hacía para ganarse la vida!

Un par de clientes lo miraron raro mientras él recorría la tienda con una mirada de horror. Por primera vez en cinco años no se sintió orgulloso de lo que veía. No sentía esa diversión picaresca, sino que se sintió como un idiota al ver por primera vez su tienda tal como lo que era. La verdad lo golpeo con fuerza sin la menor consideración.

¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se casaba con el dueño del 50% de una tienda para adultos?!

.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —Su gemelo, George, lo miró con las cejas alzadas, al tiempo que dejaba un paquete con ropa interior comestible sobre el mostrador.

—Día de licuadora—masculló su hermano sin sacar los ojos de una batita de seda trasparente que había colgada al otro lado de la estancia.

George soltó un silbido.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Hermione me dijo que _tenemos que hablar_

—Oh mierda…—George hizo una mueca de espanto antes de mirarlo con compasión.—¿Qué rayos hiciste?

Fred lo miró sumamente ofendido.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada!—exclamó y un cliente se volteo mirándolo sorprendido.— Creo…

—Pues has memoria, porque sería un pena que terminaran. Y más ahora que mamá esta como una loca con los preparativos de la boda….

Fred agitó la cabeza sin decir nada antes clavar sus ojos en la historieta que intentaba leer. George lo observó por un momento. Entendía que su hermano no quería seguir hablando del tema… pero él no era un cualquiera de la calle para que se atreviera a hacerle el vacio solo porque tenía un mal día.

—Hoy es San Valentín ¿lo sabes?

Fred rodó los ojos.

—Claro que lo sé, es el día con más ventas del año ¡Joder! ¿Crees que estoy ciego y no veo la tienda llena?

—Ya…—Bufó, cuando Fred se ponía en ese plan, él tenía ganas usar los látigos que vendían— ¿Y fuiste atento con Hermione? ¿Le diste algún regalo?

—Quedamos en darnos nuestros obsequios en la noche.

—Vale ¿pero hiciste algo lindo por ella? ¿Algún detalle o algo?—Insistió pesadamente George, tratando que su hermano usara un poco más el cerebro.

—Le prepare el desayuno y se lo lleve a la cama…

—Bueno, eso es algo.

Fred se mordió la lengua para no contarle que aquella pequeña atención no había salido tan bien como él había planeado. Se había levantado temprano para hacer el desayuno más perfecto para la mujer más perfecta, había llenado una bandeja con jugo de naranja, café, pan tostado y un inmenso plato con huevos revueltos, exactamente como le gustaba a ella.

Pero todo se fue al traste cuando ella vio los huevos y su rostro se puso verde. En su desesperada corrida hacia el baño, hizo volar la bandeja por los aires. Ni siquiera el pequeño jarrón con una rosa que había puesto sobre la bandeja había sobrevivido.

—Desearía que las mujeres vinieran con manual—resopló Fred. — Mi vida seria mil veces mejor…

—La de todos seria mil veces mejor. — Sirius Black llegó ante el mostrador y dejó sobre este una serie de artículos, uno más osado que el anterior.—¿Qué le pasa a la niñita?—le preguntó a George mientras señalaba a Fred con un cabezazo.

—Hermione le dijo la frase—Sirius frunció el seño, sin entender— Dijo: "Tenemos que hablar"

—Uy—se lamento el hombre —Lo siento por ti colega, eran una linda pareja. Pero ya sabes como dice el dicho ¡un clavo saca a otro clavo, y cincuenta clavos lo sacan más rápido!—le guiñó un ojo.

Fred puso los ojos en blanco antes de comenzar a hacerle la cuenta a su amigo. Sirius Black era uno de sus clientes favoritos, compraba de todo y al igual que él, no se asustaba fácilmente con los inventos japoneses. Era el tipo de persona que le gustaba, una con la mente bien abierta. Pero había días - como ese - en que sus consejos y sus bromas no eran para nada divertidos.

—¿Has visto lo nuevo de la estantería de libros?—le preguntó tratando de evitar que siguieran hablando del tema de Hermione. Sirius llevó sus ojos grises a una pequeña biblioteca giratoria que había junto al mostrador, un sonrisa picara bailo en sus labios cuando tomó un pequeño libro con dibujos.

—¿El _Manga-Sutra_?—le echó un vistazo— Oh estos japoneses son geniales.— soltó una risita antes de poner el libro junto a las demás cosas que se llevaría.

Black se fue minutos después con una bolsa llena y un nuevo traje de colegiala que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Mientras George reía porque Sirius acababa de asegurarles que esa noche seria un profesor muy malo, Fred volvió a su cara de afligido al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y lo miraba como si esperara que comenzara a sonar. George, sabiendo de antemano que intentar razonar con su hermano seria un desgaste de energía sin beneficio, se marchó a la trastienda después de ofrecerle una compadecida sonrisa.

Molesto consigo mismo y sin una pizca de la inmensa alegría que siempre lo había caracterizado, Fred apoyó la cabeza sobre una de sus manos mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la tienda.

Hermione era exitosa, había ido a una de las universidades más importantes del país e iba camino a convertirse en jueza. Ella tenía el mundo en sus manos… ¿Y él? Era un pobre idiota que a duras penas había acabado el instituto, y cuyos únicos grandes logros académicos eran un par de diplomas en cursos rápidos de Administración y Contabilidad. Bufó al tiempo que observaba los juguetes para adultos, las cremas y los disfraces con poca tela que lo rodeaban. Era dueño de una de las tiendas más prósperas de la cuidad, si. Pero una tienda para adultos a fin de cuentas.

Recordaba cuando los colegas de Hermione trataron de ponerlo en ridículo en una fiesta de año nuevo que habían organizado los del bufete. El había logrado salir airoso, porque estaba en su naturaleza reírse de sí mismo y aceptar las críticas con una sonrisa irónica. En ese momento no lo había pensado, pero ahora, mientras ponía todos los matices de su relación bajo una lupa, se daba cuenta de lo idiota que había sido y lo mal parada que había dejado a su novia. Seguro que después de esa noche, Nott y Malfoy no dejaron de burlarse de ella por tener un novio demasiado idiota para entender un maldito chiste intelectual.

—Hola Fred. —la voz de su hermano menor, Ron, llegó por encima de la canción de AC/DC que sonaba en la radio en ese momento. Lo ignoro por el simple y efímero placer de molestarlo. ¿Si Hermione le fastidiaba el día, por qué él no podía hacerles lo mismo a los demás?—¡Fred!— Ron agitó su mano frente al rostro de Fred—¡Eh! Fred necesito tu ayuda.

—No Ron—le atajó con voz ronca sin quitar sus ojos de la puerta—Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, no voy a venderle una muñeca inflable a mi hermanito.

Ron le dio un golpe poco amistoso en el brazo. Mientras dos chicas que estaba ojeando la estantería de libros contenían la risa.

—Vete al diablo—Gruñó— Y yo que venía a felicitarte también—Negó con la cabeza, molesto.

—¿Felicitarme?—Fred lo miró por primera vez.

El muchacho le devolvió la mirada por un instante con los ojos entornados. De pronto, su rostro adquirió un tono rojo muy intenso que llego hasta sus orejas. Era el rostro de "Metí la pata" Weasley. Ahora fue el turno de Fred de entornar los ojos.

—Responde, Enano fracaso de la naturaleza. ¿Por qué tendrías que felicitarme?

—Eh…¡Por la cara de idiota que tienes! Me voy con George…— Antes que Fred pudiera atraparlo, Ron se escurrió por la puerta que daba a la trastienda. Fred soltó un gruñido, estuvo a punto de ir tras su hermanito, pero una clienta se acercó al mostrador con un par de grilletes con dibujitos de calaveras. El pelirrojo la reconoció en el acto, era una clienta habitual de la tienda y siempre que podía le lanzaba los perros a George o a él.

"_Un clavo saca a otro clavo, y cincuenta clavos lo sacan más rápido"_ la frase de Sirius atravesó su cabeza como una flecha cuando la mujer rozó su mano de forma intencionada al entregarle la tarjeta de crédito.

Al instante sintió asco por esa idea. El no quería cincuenta clavos, él solo quería el que estaba bien clavado en su corazón. Despachó a la mujer de forma rápida y sin ninguna sonrisa.

Mientras esperaba que el tiempo pasase, trató de ocupar su cabeza en otras cosas, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, esas tres malditas palabras volvían a resonar en cada rincón de su mente. "Tenemos que hablar…" comenzaba a detestar a Hermione por habérselas dicho justamente ese día...

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan empalagoso en San Valentín? Todo el mundo parecía haberse bañado en miel y chocolate… Si veía otra pareja feliz besuquearse, iba golpearlos con un bate hasta que la sangre azucarada comenzara a correr.

A la hora del almuerzo recibió un mensaje de Hermione, este era bastante simple, le decía que no podrían comer juntos porque tendría que quedarse en la corte. Eso no le importaba. Pero esto sí que lo fastidiaba: "No te olvides que tenemos que hablar" ¿por qué tenía que finalizar el texto con esas palabras del demonio? ¿Por qué lo atormentaba de esa forma? ¡Esa mujer lo estaba torturando!

George se marchó con su novia para tener un largo almuerzo en algún lugar cursi, (Ron también se fue, pero por la puerta de atrás, para asegurase que así no lo atrapara) Fred prefirió quedarse. San Valentín era una fecha buena para cierto tipo de compras y tener la tienda abierta mientras toda la gente salía a almorzar era muy beneficioso. Además, prefería estar allí, que salir sin saber muy bien a donde ir. Conocía a demasiadas personas y eso era un problema si intentaba ocultarle al mundo su mal humor. ¡Él era Fred Weasley! cualquier persona que lo conociera al menos un poquito se daría cuenta que no tenía un buen día. No, prefería quedarse, hacer un poco de dinero y evitar que le hicieran preguntas estúpidas.

Mala suerte para él, fue que comenzara a caer agua nieve. Mientras veía a la gente apurar el paso en la calle, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, nadie en su sano juicio pondría en riesgo su salud precisamente ese día y menos por un disfraz con minifalda. ¡Genial! Sin clientes, no había distracción. La tormenta se volvió más intensa y cuando la hora del almuerzo acabo su hermano no regreso. Las palabras "San Valentín", "festejar" y "motel" desfilaron por la mente de Fred al percatarse de ese detalle. Suspiró, su hermano no tenía ni idea de la suerte que tenía…

Cuando la jornada laboral estuvo a punto de morir, también lo estuvieron los nervios de Fred. Había estado la tarde entera mordiéndose las uñas viendo como las agujas del reloj se desplazaban con una lentitud poco común. Estuvo a punto de llamar a Hermione un par de veces para que le dijera de una maldita vez lo que ocurría. Es más, había estado a punto de hacerlo cuando escuchó la campana de la puerta y un viento helado se coló en el local haciendo que los trajes que estaban colgados en las paredes se agitaran un poco.

Sorprendido miró a la recién llegada y de inmediato sintió que su estomago se revolvía. Dejó su teléfono sobre el mostrador al tiempo que tragaba con esfuerzo. Hermione estaba ante él como llamada por sus desesperados pensamientos. Estaba envuelta en su abrigo color café y media cara tapada por una bufanda, lo poco que veía de su rostro estaba de un rojo muy encendido y su cabello castaño estaba mojado y enmarañado.

—Hola.—la saludó con una sonrisa forzada. Caminó hacia ella y se paró a unos cuantos pasos, esperando. Ella se sacó la bufanda, parecía estar sofocada. —Creí que estarías trabajando…

—Termine temprano—resopló mientras se escurría el pelo—He pasado todo el día ansiosa por verte. Tenemos que hablar, Fred…

¡Auh! ¿No podía ser menos directa? Últimamente ella parecía no entender lo duras que podían llegar a ser sus palabras. ¿Y su hermano Ron era el que tenía la sensibilidad de una roca?

—Vale.—dejó escapar el aire que sin querer había contenido —Dispara y que sea directo al corazón. Entre más rápido mejor.

—Ponte serio Fred, es algo muy importante… he llevado semanas deseando decírtelo.

Fred jadeó. ¿Ha sí que hacía semanas que quería terminar con él? Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle desde cuando exactamente… ¿acaso había sido después de pedirle matrimonio o después de que decidieron convivir?

Durante toda la tarde se había preguntado si valía la pena cambiar de forma tan radical su vida por ella. ¿Valía la pena volverse un aburrido tipo con traje a medida que trabajaba ocho horas en un cubículo, solo para estar junto Hermione? ¿Eso no sería mentir? Mentirle a ella y mentirse a sí mismo, tratando de ser alguien que no era. ¿Pero acaso el amor no era darlo todo por la persona que amas? ¿Dónde estaba el límite?

—No puedo…. —dijo en voz muy baja y ronca— Lo he pensado todo el día y me di cuenta que no puedo hacerlo…

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron antes de dar un paso atrás y llevarse sus manos a su estómago. Parecía horrorizada. Fred la miró molesto.

—¡Esto es lo que soy!— exclamó de una forma demasiado agresiva, extendiendo los brazos a los costados.— ¡Soy sarcasmo, soy bromas y soy esta tienda!

Los ojos chocolate de Hermione viajaron por el lugar. Su novio refunfuñó al ver como sus mejillas se volvían aún mas rosas.

—Vale, no vendrá aquí hasta dentro de mucho tiempo—soltó una risita Hermione.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Acaso vas a dejarme por otro tipo y lo querías enviar aquí por juguetitos? —el rostro de Fred se volvió completamente rojo al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba. ¡¿Estaba loca o qué?!

La castaña alzó las cejas sorprendida. Todavía estaba con las mejillas al rojo vivo y su abrigo chorreaba agua a causa de la tormenta que había atravesado para llegar allí.

—¿Dejarte? ¿Otro tipo?...—Sus ojos se ensancharon como los de un búho cuando entendió lo que quería decir su futuro marido— ¡¿De qué diablos hablas, idiota?!

—Ahh ¿Y de que estás hablando tu?—se sintió repentinamente tonto. Estaba más que claro que ninguno de los dos hablaba de lo mismo. Hermione sonrió aún más.

—De que te amo y que no podemos casarnos en Julio.

Fred parpadeó. Lo amaba y no podían casarse. Él si la amaba, con cada célula de su cuerpo. Ella era su todo, la única que se atrevía y podía hacer que pusiera los pies en la tierra.

—No capto…—aceptó al final.

La chica sacó un sobre un poco húmedo del bolsillo de su abrigo. Él lo tomó receloso.

—¿Y esto…?—leyó su contenido, y al hacerlo su boca se volvió una enorme "o". Hermione soltó una carcajada al verlo abrir sus ojos azules. Fred volvió a mirarla, esta vez con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

—Esta mañana me dijiste que _teníamos que hablar._—Le recriminó con un hilo de voz, completamente, ahogado por la alegría y el alivio.— ¡Pase todo el día creyendo que ibas a terminar conmigo por haber dejado ropa tirada en el suelo del baño! —Se echo a reír hasta las lágrimas. Tuvo que sujetarse al mostrador para no acabar en el suelo doblado de la risa. Su prometida se acercó a él y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios.

—Guapo, tendrás que hacer mucho más que dejar ropa tirada en el suelo para deshacerte de mí. —le dio otro beso antes de darle un buen coscarrón en la cabeza.

—¡Auch! ¿Y eso?

—Por ser el idiota más grande y encantador del mundo—rodó los ojos, al tiempo que envolvía sus hombros con los brazos, haciendo que una ola de su perfume a rosas le llenara los pulmones.

—¿Qué esperabas? Me asustaste, creí que me ibas a dejar por unos de tus aburridos compañeros de trabajo o que ibas a obligarme a dejar la tienda…. —fingió un escalofrió mientras la abrazaba. Dejarse morir en una oficina era lo último que quería hacer en la vida.

—Ay Fred—suspiró, enredando un par de dedos en su cabello pelirrojo— No quiero un aburrido abogado, para aburridos ya estoy yo. Te quiero a ti… tu me complementas, me haces reír aunque esté pasando el peor día de mi vida. Por eso te amo…. Además, ¿te imaginas lo aburrido que sería nuestra vida matrimonial si tú no volvieras a esta tienda?

Fred le dedicó la sonrisa más deslumbrante antes de asaltar su boca con ansias. De la misma forma que la besaba siempre después de alguna de sus peleítas sin sentido. De esa manera acalorada que los hacía terminar en la cama.

En aquel momento era feliz, completamente feliz. Su prometida no la iba a botar y lo mejor de todo: ¡Iba a ser padre! Soltó una carcajada al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos y comenzaban a dar vueltas por la tienda. Preso de la alegría, ¡Seria padre!

—Así que un bebé ¿eh? —levantó una ceja, agitó el sobre que minutos atrás ella le había entregado.

—Exacto, tenemos un embarazo de cuatro semanas —apoyó su frente contra la de él al tiempo que aspiraba el aroma suave de su colonia. Rió, mucho más tranquila. Por un momento de verdad creyó que Fred trataba de decirle que no podía hacerse cargo de su hijo. ¡Vaya susto le había dado! Le dio otro pequeño beso mientras se hacia una rápida nota mental: No volvería a decirle "tenemos que hablar" nunca más. Por lo visto Fred tenía una imaginación demasiado activa y un serio problema con esa frase.

.

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo— comentó Fred, después de asegurarse de que Hermione se secara y se pusiera unos vaqueros y una camisa suyos que tenía guardados en el depósito de la tienda para emergencias. Casi le había dado un infarto cuando logró unir las palabras "embarazada" y "mojada".

—¿Qué cosa?—lo miró interesada mientras daba vueltas por la tienda ya cerrada.

—¿Por qué no podemos casarnos en Julio?

Hermione lo miró con una extraña expresión, como si no pudiera creer que Fred no se diera cuenta de lo increíblemente obvio. Con una sonrisa angelical en los labios atravesó la habitación para llegar a donde él estaba.

—Yo estaba pensando en adelantar un poco la boda—le dio un casto beso en su cuello, justo en ese lugar que lo hacía temblar de pie a cabeza.— A menos que quieras decirle a mi padre que has dejado embarazada a su hija sin casarte primero con ella.

Fred empalideció a límites insospechados. Esa era una misión que no quería cumplir ni loco.

—¿Quieres ir a Las Vegas este fin de semana, muñeca?

**Fin.**


End file.
